Tomorrow
by Jessica Firebird
Summary: A short fic. Depressing, done on a twisted idea thought of at midnight. Reviews are welcomed.


Tomorrow  
(Author's Note: I think I'm going through a phase of just writing depression stories. So, I apologize in advance for killing any of your favorite characters. I know, I really should stop killing Hermione, but I can't help it! Really! Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione! But my fics just seem to like revolving around her. Again, I apologize in advance, okay? Don't blame me, blame my muse. She just has to give me these ideas while I'm desperately trying to get a decent amount of sleep. :Sighs: Just read, please?)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. And no, that Annie song is not in this fic.  
  
  
Harry Potter flipped through his calendar, looking at the days, neatly X-ed away by color changing ink. They glittered, and different dates had words scribbled on them. Different events, from Quidditch games, Hogsmeade trips to Hogwarts dances. He smiled as he remembered all those times. He put an X through another day and packed his things to go off to class.   
  
He met up with Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Both Ron and Harry both knew Harry loved Hermione. Hermione was clueless. The three walked to class, Hermione caught up in reading a book with Harry and Ron following her. "Harry, tell her. Go on, tell her!" Ron said quietly to him, while poking him in the back. "Ron, I can't. I can't. What if she hates me for it?" Harry said. "Go on, just fess up and tell her. What's the worst that can happen?" Ron said. "Hermione? Can I talk to you?" Harry said. At the same time, Hermione's eyes looked up from their book. "Oh no! I forgot! I have to meet Professor Sprout to talk to her about taking advanced Herbology!" She crammed her book in her bag and turned around. "Sorry guys, I have to go. See you later!" Hermione said, bolting around the corner. Ron rolled his eyes. "You got lucky this time." Harry just shrugged. "I'm in no rush. I don't have to tell her today. I can always tell her tomorrow. There's always tomorrow." He said. Ron rolled his eyes again. He had given that same excuse for the past 4 months. "Harry, your going to have to tell her sooner or later. You can't avoid that fact." Ron said. Harry just shrugged.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall. It was dinner, and they still hadn't heard from Hermione. "I wonder where Hermione is. We haven't seen her all day." Ron said. "Probably off reading her advanced Herbology book with Professor Sprout." Harry said. Suddenly, a scream was heard. Harry's mind knew who it was. Someone screamed again and Harry was positive. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. He ran out of The Great Hall and ran outside. The scream was heard and Harry ran the way of the Forbidden Forest. Harry ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. He spotted Hermione, falling towards the ground. Harry ran even faster. He got to Hermione's side and looked around. He held up his wand defensively. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. Something fell. "Harry?" Hermione said softly. "Oh Hermi, it'll be okay. We can get help." Harry said. He went on his knees and held Hermione's hand. "No, Harry. We are too far away. You'll never make it." Hermione said. "Hermione, I can try. Hermione, you can't leave me, please." Harry said, tears trailing down his cheeks. Hermione's words were barely heard. "I love you, Harry" She said. "I love you too." Harry said. Hermione died in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry stayed there, for a minute, for an hour, Harry didn't notice the time. It didn't matter to him anymore. Hermione was dead and she was gone. He had waited for tomorrow, and it would never come. Hermione grew colder and colder, and Harry just stayed there. It grew dark, and Harry didn't notice. Ron finally found Harry. Ron had searched the grounds of Hogwarts, and he hadn't found him. Harry had run a great distance, and not even Harry himself knew how far he had gone. "Harry, I'm really sorry." Ron had said to him when he was found. Harry just stared, still in shock of what happened. He just stood up, and looked for the thing that he had killed while looking for Hermione. Harry didn't know what he was doing then, but now he was a bit calmer. He walked two steps and found the body of Draco Malfoy. Marked on his arm was the Dark Mark, a sure sign of a Death Eater. He was cold to the touch also. Harry just stared. He didn't say much of anything while the Professors came and picked up Hermione and Draco's bodies. He was silent as Dumbledore led him back to Hogwarts.  
  
Three days later, Harry still would not say anything. Hermione's parents came, and Harry stayed silent while her parents cried and hugged their daughter. He would not say anything to the Professors, no matter how many times they asked him. Harry wouldn't even talk to Ron anymore. He seldom ate and slept. Harry never played Quidditch anymore, and he just sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. His eyes turned a dull green, not like the brilliant emerald they were once before. Harry didn't want to have to face Hermione's death. He never glanced at his calendar anymore. Tomorrow was too painful for him. Tomorrow without Hermione was too much to bear.  
  
Harry walked into his room, and closed the door behind him. His calendar sat on his bed, untouched. The X's glittered back at him, and the days that were empty of X's stared back at him. Empty boxes. Empty. That's exactly how Harry felt. He grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote a small message, a lesson he had learned too late. Ron should never have to go through his, Harry thought. He climbed over to his bed and gripped the wand in his hand. He aimed at his heart. Tomorrow, Harry thought, will never come. He said the first two words he had said in days, and the last ones he would ever say. "Avada Kedrava." A flash of light, and the wand fell out of his hand.  
  
"Hey, you guys see Harry anywhere?" Ron asked Seamus and Dean. They were playing a game of wizard chess. "I think I saw him go up to his room." Dean said, frowning at his chess pieces. Ron walked up the stairs. He thought Harry might enjoy taking a walk outside, to get a bit of fresh air. Harry's door was closed. Ron crept into the room. It was dark, and the curtains were all drawn. "Harry? You okay?" Ron said. He walked over to Harry's bed. He pulled back the curtain. He screamed. Harry was lying on the bed, pale as a sheet of paper, and he wasn't breathing. A piece of parchment was in his hand. Ron pried his cold fingers apart, and opened it. There, in plain ink was a very simple message.  
  
There's always tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
